


Joshua's Coming Out

by Amisbro



Category: K (Anime), Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Coming Out, Idols, M/M, Romance, Self-Insert, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 09:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9649364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amisbro/pseuds/Amisbro
Summary: What happens when Joshua, Adviser and Personal Assistant to the Count of Permafrost, starts to disappear from the Agency on and off?  An interesting time with STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT as they try to get to the bottom of the disappearances...and what they find out is quite shocking!





	

“Joshua-Senpai you…have a boyfriend?”

This was the question that everyone in the Shining Agency had…well except for one Regal gentleman who already knew but didn’t want to tell anyone. He figured if it was going to happen that the rest of the agency found out it might as well be through the young man that helps him out with his duties and is also someone that Camus considered a close friend.

Shall we start from the beginning?

[ **FLASHBACK** ]

It was a few weeks before the Summer season and arguably one of the busiest that STARISH and QUARTET NIGHT was to go through. Shining had booked them in a series of concerts against each other to see which group was actually superior. The tension was so thick that you couldn’t use a knife because it wasn’t gonna be sharp enough…a hacksaw or a regular saw would work better to be frank!

During this period Joshua and Camus did personal appearances on the behalf of the Agency to hype up the series with the Count allowing Joshua to answer a good portion of the questions. One question he was asked is if he would be participating in the concert series itself and that was when Camus spoke up

“Joshua has prior obligations for the week. He will not be available so he has been told to just take it easy and don’t mind the schedules too much.” Was Camus’ explanation for Joshua’s scheduled vacation. To be honest at this point the Count of Permafrost KNEW the situation but he felt it was best not to delve into Joshua’s private life. It wasn’t that it was anything bad but more or less not anyone’s business and if he wanted to tell people he could! Joshua was a big boy but Camus was VERY PROTECTIVE of his Assistant when it came to invasive questions or what he felt were questions that needn’t be asked. Sure its the price one pays when you are working for Camus but even so,,,you didn’t pull that around him!

The appearances usually went till a little past 6 PM every day and then Camus would dismiss Joshua to go home. Joshua always took that order seriously and decided never to question it and did as ordered and would make his way to the apartment that he shared with a man that helped guide him through this unique circumstance. A man that many would not expect Joshua to date but we are getting ahead of ourselves!

_A Few days later_

Joshua arrived at work at the time he was told dressed as he was supposed to be for when he was on the clock with Camus: Black Blazer ,white shirt and red tie with black dress pants and loafers to match. The gentleman whom Joshua was living with thought it would be a good idea to switch it up but you see…this is what the Count wants and its what he got every time without fail or falter! It was a rather redeeming trait for the Count.

When Joshua came into work he said his pleasant good mornings to everyone on the staff including Shining ,Ringo and Ryuuga and went to go get his boss’ tea and everything ready before they started their day. It was another busy day of promotion but again its why Camus was sent to go do it. Shining wanted perfection and he never got anything less from the duo that was JoshuaxCamus! Again however Joshua’s day was to end at 6 PM and again he was ordered to go head home to which Joshua never refused…what became interesting this time though was after Joshua left to head home from work Camus turned around and saw…STARISH and the remainder of the QN there…that was unexpected

“Myu-Chan” Reiji began “aren’t you worried about where Joshua is going? It seems like he might be headed for trouble!” The Jester whined and Camus could feel a headache coming on

“SILENCE FOOL!” Camus exclaimed and Reiji shut up quick…this wasn’t the idol he was messing with but rather the Count and he knew what he was like…not fun!

“With all do respect Camus” Masato began “haven’t you noticed that Joshua has been acting differently lately? He used to stay with you in the Agency but lately he’s been leaving to an unknown destination. Aren’t you concerned he could be getting into trouble?” he asked and Camus did give pause to that question but quickly shook it off

“Hijirikawa” Camus began “I respect your concern for Joshua and I understand it. I would not allow him to go to a place that I felt his safety was in danger and if I ever felt he was in danger then whomever hurt him would pay dearly…do we understand that?” The Count asked and Masato nodded. Tokiya wanted to say something but knows that Masa had a better relationship with the Count so he let him speak on their behalf.

Despite the Count’s warning the days that followed were quite interesting given that they were going to have time off and Joshua was not coming to work on those days!

The reason? Well a certain overly energetic blond decided it was a good idea to go snoop because…while Nats isn’t typically nosy about people’s lives he wanted to see if he could figure out who Joshua’s s/o was! Unfortunately for at least STARISH…they would get drug into this!

Oh and if you wonder about QUARTET NIGHT…well Camus refused to go but that didn’t stop Reiji from getting the other two to go with him…well more like he BEGGED Ai and Ran to go and while they went they said that no matter the outcome when everything shakes out they would formally apologize to Joshua for snooping!

The 10 idols went out and tried to accomplish their mission as stealthily as possible which was harder than you think considering Natsuki’s bubbly persona ,Syo trying to shut him up from making too much noise and Reiji whining even though it was HIS IDEA IN THE FIRST PLACE!

(Okay to be fair it was an unusually hot day and no one wanted to leave…its part of the reason they had the days off they got!)

As the group walked through the city incognito (don’t ask how…apparently Nats is really good with disguises) they watched to see if they could spot the apartment that Joshua was to leave and if they could spot who he was with. Now the thing is that Camus DOES know the address of the place Joshua lives at…the thing is he refuses to give it out to ANYONE in STARISH and the QN because if they got it there was a chance that they would be on him like a fly on stink and that is something he didn’t want even on his days off and he don’t get many! Because of this they were on a pretty beefy goose chase through the are to see if they could spot the apartment.

They eventually did find it (or at least the area it was in) but by the time they found it it was pretty dark and they wanted to head back. They agreed that since they were sure of the area now they would come back the next day to see if they could spot him.

The next day came and went with no real progress. Reiji could have sworn at one time he saw Joshua but it turned out to be a businessman that wore almost the same attire Josh wears when he works for Camus. To say that Reiji was a little frustrated was an understatement and as time went on Masato got unusually alarmed!

“This isn’t good” He remarked “Joshua will usually tell us about what is going on in his life and Camus has been unusually quiet. Sure he has Haruka help him when Josh isn’t around but still…why is he so secretive about him?” Masato asked to no one in particular but his OR buddy had a similar thought and tried to connect the dots

“I think Joshua and Camus are pretty well connected when it comes to how their lives are. When they work together they are busy and when they work separately they are equally as busy! We’ve seen Joshua’s contract and its one that doesn’t allow for much downtime so when he gets its I applaud him.” Tokiya remarked and just as Syo was about to say something they heard a rattling that sounded like steel steps and it was only a few meters away from where they were!

BINGO!

They didn’t say anything but Natsuki was the first to notice that Joshua’s attire was much different from when he works for Camus. His Blazer was more of a Sports Jacket with a white polo shirt ,blue jeans and sneakers. There was also a pin attached to his collar that they never saw him wear around the Agency…it had a rose on it which was very interesting and even more so they could hear a voice when Joshua walked into the apartment…it sounded like a man’s!

“Well I’ll be…” Syo trailed off and everyone couldn’t believe it but at the same time there were a few that thought maybe it wasn’t what they thought

“I’ve spoken with Joshua in the past and he doesn’t seem like the type that dated or if he did…no I don’t THINK he would but if we ever find out the truth I will back him. Joshua is a hell of an asset to the QN and I won’t let people go after him about it!” Ranmaru exclaimed as his “Brotherly Instinct” took over

“There is a probability that states that what we saw could just be a ruse but there is a very good chance that Joshua could be dating someone outside of Shining’s Agency. How that would work with his contract is not known though.” Ai explained and Ren was probably the most dumbstruck of all of them

“Curtis-san…he walked into another man’s apartment and judging from the tone of the voice its rather…interesting.” Ren noted as he stared slackjawed at the apartment that Joshua went into. Ren is a noted expert on matters of the heart but he rarely ,if ever, had to think about a relationship between two people of the same gender! There was once the rumor about Natsuki…but that got squashed quickly!

As the 10 idols headed back they realized that the next day was their final off day but also that Joshua was going to come in to help Camus with some stuff. Would this be the time that the truth came outand if so then the next question was a rather simple one: How would the Agency and the two units respond?

This brings us to the more present time and here is how we got to the situation at hand:

Camus had asked Joshua to come in because they needed to go over some stuff for the concerts. Josh was more than willing to help with the stage setups for both groups and all was going rather well. They had figured out the best way to do a two stage concert series for maximum capacity and they also agreed to not do smaller venues. That was fine if it was one stage but this was a two stage setup so larger outdoor areas and big indoor arenas were going to be needed. The good news was that Joshua knew some of the arena and stadium operators and was able to give them the plan no problem so that made that process quicker than normal.

THEN THE FUN BEGAN!

While in the middle of going over the set list for each show Joshua’s phone went off and Camus let him take it. HE knew who was on the other end but no one else (save Joshua) knew! As the conversation went on the person on the other end asked if they could come over after they finished work since they were finishing early. Joshua asked Camus if he could (he felt it was proper since he was still to be on the clock) and the Count allowed it under two conditions:

1\. Joshua gets changed before the person came

2\. Joshua was honest about who the person was in relation to him.

Josh agreed to both sets of terms and told him that he would be ready by the time he came which would be around 4:30 so Joshua hung up the call and went back to Camus’ room. It was 2 PM and it never takes him long to get ready so he went over some things with Camus about the set list as well as the duration for both sets to make sure they had equal time and before they knew it 3 PM came and Joshua was told to go get ready for the meet. When he came out in the attire that STARISH had seen before Camus couldn’t help but smile. Turns out that his P.A. really DOES have two personalities much like him and this one he is really happy that Joshua is gets to express it on this day around everyone…he just hoped they would “get it”.

_4:30 P.M._

The time came and Joshua was with STARISH and the QN as they made their idle chatter and Haruka was able to make an appearance as Camus made sure that she got to meet this person. Neither STARISH nor QN let on that they knew who this person was from any reactions but all they really wanted was answers to be honest!

A knock at the front entrance and an open door later and Joshua let the person in. The individual smiled when he saw Haruka and had two bouquets of flowers with them. One was intended for the composer whom graciously accepted them (and this annoyed STARISH a little bit) and the other…well it was for Joshua!

“Ladies and Gentlemen I would like you to meet someone very important to me…his name is Yukari Mishakuji and he is my partner!” Joshua exclaimed and the silence in the room ,save for the rather interesting smile that Camus had, was both deafening and mildly awkward!

But now you know how we got here…let’s continue shall we in present time!

[ **END FLASHBACK** ]

“Joshua-Senpai…you have a boyfriend?”

The question came from Natsuki but the look on everyone’s faces (save Camus) told the duo that they had a hell of a story to tell…and this was gonna be a fun one!

“That is correct…Natsuki right? Joshua has told me about you and all of the people that he has gotten to work with and he honestly loves it, He couldn’t see himself doing anything else and we are grateful he has you all as friends and colleagues. We didn’t mean to keep this from you but until certain things were handled we couldn’t be nearly as open about it as we wanted.” Yukari explained and Camus cleared his throat to explain what Yukari meant

“When Joshua signed to work here in general he agreed to the same rules that you all did. The thing is that one day while we were out on an assignment this gentleman came up to us and he gave Joshua his number. The rules were clear that he could interact with fans by phone but the relationship idea ,which wasn’t really a thought in Joshua’s mind yet, couldn’t happen because of the contract and the thing is I could tell Yukari genuinely liked Joshua. I agreed to let him do as he wished and I would get the contract reworked under the condition that if I couldn’t I would quit the QUARTET NIGHT. Joshua’s friendship meant more than his employment to me or the Agency so therefore I got Shining to agree to allow Joshua to have what he wanted…a life outside of being my Assistant or an Idol.” Camus explained and to say that everyone was dumbstruck again would be the understatement of the year! Well…everyone save Haruka!

“So Joshua can still work here Camus?” Haruka asked and when he nodded she turned to Joshua and did ask the one question that was on everyone’s mind.

“Curtis-san” She began “how long have you been dating Mishakuji?” Haru asked and Joshua felt the question was very much fair to answer

“Oh I’d say it was almost 6-7 months. We just kept the agreement until recently that I would live here until he got some things squared away with his Landlord. He was cool with me moving in and I help with the rent so we live together now and that has been only going on really for like the past 2-3 months. If I have to stay over here for some reason I make sure to call Yukari and he will sometimes bring dinner and we have had it here before. I think everyone was out a couple of times when that happened though or I PROMISE you I would have introduced him to you before all of this happened.” Joshua explained and that answer actually eased some of the tension in the room…well Ranmaru had some words for the gentleman

“Hey you” He began “if you hurt Joshua in any way so help me you won’t look nearly as pretty as you do now…do we have an understanding?” Ran bellowed but Yukari respectfully nodded and gave an equally respectful reply

“If I so much as think I hurt Curtis-chan I will personally seek you out and you can punish me in whatever manner you see fit. I know you look after him and I respect that. I hope in time that I can come around and earn your trust enough so that you can feel more comfortable about this arrangement. That is my word to you sir and I will not break it. Joshua is a very important person to you and your group and he is equally as important to me. I will not hurt him because I know how important and precious his trust is. Its one of the things in life I will never betray!” Yukari explained with authority and Joshua smiled. Ran was not someone that would make an empty threat and Yukari knew that in advance. Its why he said he did and the guitarist smiled knowing that Joshua got a good man even if he still wasn’t used to this yet and probably wouldn’t be for a little bit.

As the time went on they learned more about Yukari and his time with Joshua and what he does for him when they are together. Reiji did try to ask one rather invasive question but got bonked by Camus for his troubles. Yukari just chuckled and explained “they didn’t do that and Joshua had no interest in it” which everyone thought was interesting. Even more so was how Shining agreed to allow this but Camus said “it doesn’t hurt the image of the agency…in truth it helped it a little bit” even though he refused to let Shining market him because “Its not really the public’s business. Yes he works for us but some things are better left private” and even threatened resignation if it got out without Joshua’s permission. Camus doesn’t play around!

As nightfall came the two lovebirds walked out of the Agency and Joshua waved good night to everyone and he would be back in the morning to help get things on track.

One thing was certain though…Shining’s Agency was forever turned upside down!


End file.
